


2022 Movie Anticipations

by ExarSunrider



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Aquaman - Freeform, Avatar, Barry Allen - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Black Panther - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Doctor Strange In The Multiverse Of Madness, Dominion, Donkey - Freeform, Ezra Miller - Freeform, Flash - Freeform, Halloween, Indiana Jones - Freeform, James Cameron - Freeform, Jane - Freeform, Jason Momoa - Freeform, Jurassic World, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Lego, Lego Movie, Madness, Michael Myers - Freeform, Mission Impossible, Multiverse, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Robert Pattinson - Freeform, Shrek - Freeform, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Tails, The Batman, The Flash - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Thor love and thunder, aquaman 2, avatar 2, black panther 2, captain marvel 2, django zorro, halloween ends, indiana jones 5, jane foster - Freeform, john wick 4, john wick chapter 4, jurassic world dominion, lawrence fishburne, lego batman - Freeform, lego batman movie, lego batman movie 2, mission impossible 8, resurrection of the christ, shrek 5, spider verse - Freeform, spider verse 2, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman into the spider verse, spiderverse, thor4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExarSunrider/pseuds/ExarSunrider
Summary: My anticipations for film in 2022.





	2022 Movie Anticipations

My 2022 Movie anticipations.

_**Scream (January 14)** _

  
These movies are 'Scary Movie,' but serious. They're so funny because they're so meta. I can't wait for this one.

\----

_**The Batman (March 4)** _

  
So far, all we've heard are reports of extreme comic accuracy. Batman is going to be a detective in this one; we haven't seen such a thing since the 60s.

\---

**__ **

**_Turning Red (March 11)_ **

  
The synopsis for this movie gives me anime vibes.

\----

_**Doctor Strange In the Multiverse of Madness (March 25)** _

  
Alright, so WandaVision leads into this, and Wanda and Strange will team up. The rumor is that the villain 'Nightmare' will connect these two. And it's being directed by Sam Raimi, director of two of the most timeless superhero movies of all time. I hope this leads to a live action Spider-Verse.

\----

**_Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (April 8)_ **

  
A sequel to (what I consider to be) the best video game movie. Have we ever had even a mediocre sequel to a video game movie? This'll be a monumental achievement if it's good.

\----

_**Thor: Love and Thunder (May 5)** _

  
After Thor: Ragnarok, there's no one else I trust Thor in the hands of than Taika Waititi. He's such a silly guy, and still managed to make one of the best superhero movies of the decade. And to hear THIS description of the script come from Taika fills me with so much hope, enthusiasm,and joy.

 _"It makes Ragnarok feel like a really run-of-the-mill, really safe film. This new movie feels like we asked a bunch of 10-year-olds what they wanted to see and then just said yes to every single thing."_ \- Taika Waititi

\----

**_John Wick Chapter 4 (May 27)_ **

  
I feel like John Wick reached its peak with the third movie. Best, epic, jaw-dropping fights. Knife-to-knife, hand-to-hand, hand-to-book, hand-to-sword, sword-to-sword, man-to-horse, man-to-dog, dog-to-guns, and guns-to-guns. Lots of guns. But they've been impressing me with consistently better sequels so far, so I'm definitely biting.

Keanu Reeves and Laurence Fishburn teaming up against the High Table is gonna be the fight of the century.

\---

**_Jurassic World: Dominion (June 10)_ **

  
I love all these movies. They haven't let me down so far. Fallen Kingdom is my second favorite so far; it's so thrilling, and it brought back the terror factor of the original.

\---

**__ **

**_Lightyear (June 17)_ **

  
BULL! NO WAY!

\---

**_Untitled Transformers Spinoiff (June 24)_ **

  
I consider myself a fan of the Transformers movies, except the second and fourth ones. Transformers seems to be in better hands now that Bay is out, though.

\----

**_Black Panther II (July 8)_ **

  
How they're gonna pull this off, I have no idea. It hasn't been cancelled yet. But with recent details, I have faith Ryan Coogler will come through.

\----

**_Indiana Jones 5 (July 29)_ **

  
They apologized for the fourth one, and they're taking their time with this one. I have faith in Steven Speil- oh what? He's not directing? Who is? . . . The director of _Logan_? Oh I'm all the way on board now!

\---

**_Untitled Spider-Verse: Into the Spider-Verse Sequel (October 7)_ **

  
F*** yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\----

**_Halloween Ends (October 15)_ **

  
I honestly don't know what to think about this, except I hope it ends well.

\----

**_The Flash (November 4)_ **

  
I love Ezra Miller's Flash. He's funny, and so in-character. The Flashpoint plotline is still on, and it's been confirmed we'll see Michael Keaton's Batman. Suited up, too. That will be an exciting nostalgia ride.

\----

**_Mission: Impossible 8 (November 4)_ **

  
Tom Cruise is going to be sixty years old when this comes out. That'll be hilarious.

\----

  
**_Captain Marvel 2 (July 8)_ **

  
We can all agree that a sequel to Captain Marvel can definitely be better than the first, right? Now I loved the first. The problem with Brie Larson's acting was that they didn't tell her who it was she was playing, so she couldn't express herself in character properly.

Marvel nabbed the director for the new Candyman movie to take this movie on. A horror/thriller movie director with her hands on Captain Marvel could be epic.

\----

**_Aquaman 2 (December 16)_ **

  
Jason Momoa's best role. I loved the first movie; not sure what to expect from this, but we'll see.

\----

**_Avatar 2 (December 17)_ **

  
Yes, the first of James Cameron's planned saga was very cliche and predictable, and yes, it copied the story of Disney's Pocahontas; but it's not like he could make a much worse movie that still copies another human-involved-in-foreign-colony trope. Right????

_**\---- TBD ----** _

**_Django/Zorro_ **

I saw Django Unchained, and I was blown away. I've only heard of Zorro, but I know enough to be able to be excited about this.

\----

**_The Resurrection of the Christ_ **

The sequel to _Passion_. _The Passion of the Christ_ was a realistic, powerful movie that stayed true to the source. I doubt Mel Gibson will mess this up.

\----

**_Shrek 5_ **

Yup

\----

**_The Lego Batman Movie 2_ **

Will Arnet is the best Batman. Hands down.

\----


End file.
